<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Gotta Do The Cooking By The Book by Panthersoup</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665013">You Gotta Do The Cooking By The Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthersoup/pseuds/Panthersoup'>Panthersoup</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, OT3, Polyamory, mostly Elored but Enid is there too, rated T for Teen for Cusses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panthersoup/pseuds/Panthersoup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elodie comes home one night to find her kitchen on fire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elodie/Enid/Red Action (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Elodie/Red Action (OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Gotta Do The Cooking By The Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It had been a long day for Elodie. Arguments with colleagues, students accidentally causing damage to hero training facilities, and even an attempted villain missile attack on all POINT affiliated agencies had come together to make for a truly exhausting day at the office. At least it was a Friday. All in all, she was relieved when it was finally time to go home. Her plans for the upcoming weekend were just to relax and enjoy spending time with her girlfriends, and perhaps find time to bake a batch of snickerdoodles.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">Putting on a cheery face despite her exhaustion, she called out in a sing-song voice as she opened the door. “I’m ho~ome!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">That front didn’t hold for long, because as soon as she stepped through the door, she was choking on smoke. As she struggled to make sense of what was happening without panicking, she saw a familiar figure in the kitchen, spraying a fire extinguisher frantically and aimlessly. It was her beloved rapscallion of a girlfriend, Red Action, and whatever was happening here was surely her fault.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“Elodie!” Red shouted in surprise, throwing the extinguisher to the ground with a loud metal clang. She seemed intent of acting as if everything was fine, despite standing in front of an oven billowing smoke. Puzzlingly to Elodie, she threw her left leg up on the kitchen counter and started doing stretches. “I was just stretching my calf on the counter! Isometric exercise! Care to — <em>COUGH HACK COUGH —</em> join me?” She said, choking on smoke, yet still trying to force a smile and a happy tone.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">Elodie was not buying it for a minute. Stomping into the living room to open the windows, she shot Red a very unamused look and said nothing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">Red frowned and moved her leg off the counter. She walked over to the connected living room to help Elodie open the windows, her tail between her legs.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">Elodie scoffed. “I’m not in the mood to — <em>ah-HEM!</em> — deal with this tonight, Red, please — <em>ah-ha-HEM!</em> — please stop setting things on fire for fun in <em>our own home</em>!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">She turned to Red, expecting to see a cocky grin or a roll of the eyes, but noticed a much more solemn expression. It wasn’t like Red to feel guilty so soon after pulling a prank, at least not one the resulted in someone’s immediate injury. When Red simply nodded and said, “Sorry, Els,” in a soft tone, Elodie began to suspect this kitchen fire wasn’t just the result of her girlfriend’s usual antics.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">The smoke started to dissipate now that all the windows were open and the fire in the oven had been extinguished. After leaning out of a window to get a good breath in, Elodie sighed and put her hand on the small of Red’s back. “Please, darling, tell me the truth. Was this one of your pranks? You know I don’t—“<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“No!” Red cut her off, taking Elodie by surprise. “I know, I know, you don’t think it’s funny when I wreck shit on purpose, and I swear to Cob that isn’t what happened here.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>
Red ran back into the kitchen and returned with a tray of pitch-black lumps that Elodie guessed must have started off as pastries. She smiled sadly as she offered the tray to Elodie.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“I was… Baking.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">Elodie smiled and chuckled softly, picking up a burnt crisp and examining it. “You? Baking? I’ve never seen you do a thing in the kitchen besides pour a bowl of cereal.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>
Red placed the tray on the coffee table and sat on the sofa, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. “You always bake for me and Enid, and I know I’ve been kind of a pain in the ass lately, so I wanted to try baking for you. To return the favor, I guess.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>
Still clutching a failed pastry, Elodie smiled fondly and sat next to her girlfriend, scooching close to her.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“I bake because I enjoy doing it, Red. It’s a hobby. I love that you and Enid enjoy what I make, but it’s not a favor that needs to be returned. Especially not with—“ she made a confounded face as she glanced at the black lump in her hands. “—Er, whatever you set out to bake.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>
Red cracked a smile and leaned on Elodie’s shoulder ever so slightly. “Macarons. I <em>think</em> I misread the recipe.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>
Elodie responded to Red’s slight display of affection by placing the “macaron” on the coffee table and running her fingers through Red’s disheveled magenta hair. “Perhaps. Did you bake them for over 20 minutes?” she said with a smirk.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
Red snickered, relaxing into Elodie’s touch. “Uh, a little.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>
“Twice that?”</p><p class="p1"><br/>
“Two hours.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>
They both laughed, the tension and the smoke cleared. Elodie looked into Red’s eyes fondly, Red smiling back.</p><p class="p1"><br/>
“I really appreciate the gesture, though. And I appreciate that you happened to start a fire <em>accidentally</em> for once,” said Elodie, before closing the gap between them to kiss Red softly on the lips.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“Hey, you dorks.”</p><p class="p1"><br/>
Their kiss was interrupted by Enid walking into the room and sitting next to Elodie, putting an arm around her and Red. “Gotta admit, I didn’t expect to find you two being all touchy-feely when I smelled smoke,” she quipped.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“I was being a very sweet and thoughtful girlfriend, but I kinda fucked it up,” Red explained plainly.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“Oh, you certainly did. But I’m not cross about it.” Elodie then turned to Enid to give her a kiss on the cheek. “I’m just glad to be home.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“TGIF, am I right?” Enid said with a smile, reaching forward to grab a charred lump off of the tray on the table. She sniffed it and, to the complete befuddlement of Elodie and the amusement of Red, took a bite.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p class="p1">“These macarons are a little dry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe the first fic I post to AO3 is 98% a pairing only like two people besides me ship. Based on some dumb headcanons shared over Discord.</p><p>Thanks to @elorednid on Twitter for <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/626190022059491338/740075723577884723/image0.png">illustrating</a> a scene from this fic &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>